A Joke can Go Too Far
by pythonesque-malfoy-trekki
Summary: A Practical Joke is a practical joke...but when Draco lures Harry into a payback for past events things can go wrong...people can get hurt, and new couples can be formed H/D slash...nothing really shows in the first chapter, it does show however in future


CHAPTER 1:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Potter! Did anyone see you?"  
  
"Wh-what" Harry replied, snapping out of his daze.  
  
Draco hated repeating himself.  
  
"Did anyone see you?"  
  
"Oh, no of course not." Said Harry absently motioning his hand in the direction of the invisibility cloak that lay in a small pile on the armchair.  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco sat himself gracefully on the trunk that lay at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I did think that was perfectly obvious."  
  
"For you maybe but I really haven't the faintest clue."  
  
"Gee Potter I always knew you were as dense as a drainpipe but really.a wooden plank probably has a higher IQ than you."  
  
"Never been the one for compliments have you Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, quite frankly my amazing good looks and frighteningly amazing wit and wealth, I found no need for the things."  
  
"No, obviously not."  
  
Harry seated himself on the stool that was in front of the mirror and stared into space.  
  
"Well Potter, lets get down to business. I have a deal to put forward."  
  
"Well that's rich coming from a smarmy git like you Malfoy."  
  
"Why it's nice to know you care."  
  
"About you.oh come off it."  
  
"Anyway shut up."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do-"  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand.  
  
"I'll hex you, I know some rippers thanks to my lovely father."  
  
"Oh sod off Malfoy, we both know you don't have the guts to hex anyone especially me." Harry smiled a sickly innocent smile.  
  
Draco grinned, he was right no one would dare hex The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"You little-" Draco couldn't help himself he threw his head into his hands while his shoulders heaved with peals of silent laughter.  
  
"I know, you love me."  
  
"Aw, please." said Draco recovering himself. "No but really, I do need to say something."  
  
"Well, Malfoy I would say something now because if Ron wakes up and finds me gone.I mean the whole Vol-I mean he-who-must-not-be-named thing"  
  
"Ah. Oh and by the way I don't give a damn about the he-who-must-not-be- named thing OK? Just call him Voldemort."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good, now that's settled. OK, I hear you want to get back at Ginny correct?"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"I have canine hearing"  
  
"Your hearing isn't the only thing canine."  
  
"WELL." Said Draco looking hurt.  
  
"Sorry, I so couldn't help myself, you just left that so open."  
  
"Yes, well, you want to get back at Ginny for shagging Seamus right?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Problem solved."  
  
"Huh? How do you mean?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious you want to get back at Ginny, and I wouldn't mind stirring up my father. Of course we just stir them up like kissing in the corridors before classes right under Ginny's nose and quite obviously if it involves you, we can guarantee it'll get on the front page of the Daily Prophet so there isn't a doubt my father will see it."  
  
"Hmm its not a bad idea the only problem is if there are snog sessions don't forget IM KISSING YOU!"  
  
"Covered Potter, don't you watch theatre?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"Stage kissing you stupid git."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"You in for it?"  
  
"Yeah, why not"  
  
"Great see you back at school, Potter this is going to be fun."  
  
Harry left the room rather puzzled OK so why is Malfoy being nice to him all of a sudden he thought. I suppose it can't be ALL-bad.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry woke up about an hour after he got back by Ron who was shaking him awake.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!"  
  
"What?" Harry groaned.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I woke up and you were gone!"  
  
"Oh, I went for a late night walk."  
  
"You can't do that NOT NOW, not with you-know-who out and about now."  
  
"Relax, Ron, I'm here now, take a chill pill."  
  
"How can you say that? You could have been killed!"  
  
"Whatever Ron, Look we have to start lugging our stuff down to Kings Cross, the train leaves in two hours."  
  
"OK." Ron climbed off him and went to throw his things into his trunk while Newton; Ron's owl flew in through the window with a piece of parchment tied to his leg.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry pointing to the parchment tied to Newton's leg.  
  
"I dunno." Replied Ron as he untied the parchment from Newton's leg.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
We will be by to collect you, Harry Hermione, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy from the hotel at 10:00.  
  
Love from your mother.  
  
"Malfoy! My mother is taking MALFOY to Kings Cross?"  
  
"It appears so." Replied Harry glumly. Well I suppose it isn't so bad thought Harry, we can kick this plan into action pretty quickly then.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
OK so it wasn't the longest of Chapters.but still it just kind of works you into the story, if you really liked it, the next chapter should be up in a few days. I like shorter stories anyway, nice and quick to keep you interested.  
  
R&R pl-oi-se!  
  
But when you rate, please be gentle this is my first decent fic that I actually LIKED! ( 


End file.
